An Espada Thanksgiving
by officespace
Summary: Just a little something I whipped up over the holidays, This story contains some OOCness, Happy Turkey Day Everybody!


An Espada Thanksgiving

By ASF

AC

This story contains some OOCness, Happy Turkey Day Everybody!

"November 26, Thanks-giving?" Aizen read the calendar "Thanksgiving?" He walked over to his computer and typed in the word. "An American holiday in which you give thanks and put aside your differences while consuming food." Aizen sat back in his chair

The intercom blasted on all around Las Noches "Attention Espada and arrancar a like, today is Thanksgiving, a holiday in which you come together and put your all differences aside while consuming food. Please treat this day as special meaning there will be no fighting, no arguing all day and any arrancar who breaks these rules today will be punished. That is all, enjoy your Thanksgiving, and also all Espada please report to the kitchen area, Thank You."

Tosen walked up behind Aizen "What is your plan Aizen-sama?" Aizen turned and looked at him "Plan? To make dinner of course." Tosen stood there in a state of confusion as Aizen skipped away

All the Espada gathered in the kitchen area, where Aizen and Gin had set up many work areas. Each station had a number on. "Good evening my dear Espada, today in celebration of Thanksgiving, we will each be preparing a dinner dish for our feast!" he held his hands out and looked at everyone "You may invite whom ever you please, so lets get started, Gin, Tosen, and I will be decorating the meeting room and setting up the China while yawl cook. By your stations are recipe books off all kinds, so pick anything you like. Dinner starts at 6." Aizen and Gin left the room, leaving the confused Espada behind.

No one could really cooked but it wasn't like they had a choice in the matter. Everyone read through the books looking for something easy to fix. Nnoitra found a recipe for fried chicken, Halibel found one for a vanilla chocolate swirl cake. Grimmjow found a really recipe for seafood salad "Hey emo face you got anymore fish at yo station?" Ulquiorra stared at him and looked around his station, when he found the item Grimmjow had wanted he chucked it at Grimmjow's face "Hmp," Ulquiorra grunted, it wasn't like he didn't understand how to cook, he just wasn't interested. He thought about asking the woman, but that probably wouldn't have been a good idea, seeing how she adds ketchup to her ice cream. Ulquiorra read over the books and looked around at everyone else's progress. Yammy looked like he was making some kind of baked chicken, Stark was asleep and he didn't even wont to know what Szayel was making. He flipped through the books, not seeing anything that he really liked, mainly because the only thing that he really enjoyed eating was peanut butter and jelly, which was easy to prepare and didn't take up much of his time. Then it came to him, the perfect idea.

It was 5:55 and everyone was making their way to the meeting room. The room was nicely decorated, with turkey cut outs, fake leaves and pumpkins everywhere. The table was cover by a beautiful silk white table cloth with sliver utensils, milky white China with vine like decorations around the rims, and beautiful clear wine glasses with the same vine like design. In the middle lay holders for each of the Espada's dishes. Everyone filed in with their dishes, which they all had to introduce:

Zommari walked in first "Aizen-Sama, Gin-Sama, Tosen-Sama I present to you a dish of Sweet Candy Yams, a gestures of peace and equality" He bowed

"Thank you Septimo Espada," nodded Aizen

Yammy followed up behind him "Uh, I brought baked chicken," he walked over to the table and put it down "Here you go,"

"Thank you Decimo Espada," nodded Aizen

Next to enter was Halibel and her crew Apache, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun "Aizen-Sama, I have brought a Vanilla Chocolate swirl bunt cake with a lemon glaze." They bowed and walked to the table with her company

"Mmmm, Thank you Tercero Espada." Nodded Aizen

Aaroniero walked in next "I have brought you the grand dish of fish, squid, and hollow stew" he walked over and set his dish down

"T-Thank you Noveno Espada," Aizen nodded as he rubbed his burning eyes

Szayel walked in elegantly carrying his dish "Good evening everyone, I have prepared sweet honey wheat roles with a succulent deep fried turkey and for desert I have prepared an apple pie with freshly whipped whip cream and a scoop of vanilla ice cream." Szayel bowed and walked over to the table and set his dishes down

Mouth watered "T-T-Thank you, Octavo Espada," Aizen followed Szayel's dishes stomach growling

Next to trail in was Nnoitra and Tesla "Yo, I brought beer battered chickin' and Tesla brought rolls" he walked in proudly with his dish

Aizen looked at the chicken which actually looked good "Thank you Quinto Espada and Thank you Tesla" nodded Aizen

Tesla bowed and took his set next to Nnoitra

Next to walk in was Barragan "I present, the king of kings, King Crab!" he lifted the top of the big silver dish, steam pouring out and the smell of freshly steamed crabs filled the room you could hear Grimmjow's stomach from all the way outside in the hall

"Wow, nicely done, Thank you Segundo Espada" watched Aizen

Grimmjow came in next carrying a huge bowl "Yo, I brought seafood salad" the bowl was so big it took up three stops

"Thank you Sexto Espada," looked Aizen in amazement

Stark and Lilinette walked in next "Uh, I made fried potatoes with onions and stuff." Lilinette turned to Aizen "And to go with that Aizen-Sama I made sting beans."

"Thank you Primero Espada and Lilinette for your wonderful dishes" Aizen nodded

Ulquiorra arrived late because he had to pick up the woman and finish up his dish, so strolling in last came Ulquiorra and Orihime "Please forgive my lateness Aizen-Sama," they bowed, but Aizen didn't seem offended "For my dish I have baked sweet honey glazed dinner rolls, with a creamy peanut butter spread and freshly made apple, grape, and strawberry jam." Ulquiorra bowed and took his seat along with Orihime

"Mmmmm sounds very tasty, Thank you Cuarto Espada," Aizen nodded "Now, my hungry Espada and guest let us dig in."

Happy Thanksgiving Everybody!

"Wow Emo face these rolls tasted real good!" shouted Grimmjow "Whatchu put in'em?"

"……………….." Ulquiorra sat there quietly


End file.
